Dragon Ball Tweet
by SilverScyther
Summary: A collection of what the Dragon Ball Z characters would be tweeting throughout the story line from characters including @Growku, @TheKingPiccolo, @KrillinIt, @PrinceVegeta, @Piccolo'sWeapon, @MartialMother, and @BackFromTheFuture
1. Chapter 1

(Fanfiction doesn't support the _at_ symbol so Twitter Usernames will be italicized)

* * *

 _TheRaditz_ \- Going to Earth to find my brother, wishing I had cable in this stupid pod. #Bored

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- My pod has cable, but then again I'm not some third class saiyan like yourself _TheRaditz_. I guess I just get the finer things in life. #Royalty #Rich

 _TheRaditz_ \- Okay, wow _PrinceVegeta_ it's no wonder you have no friends. #AttitudeProblems #EntitledJerks

 _NappaTime_ \- I'm _PrinceVegeta's_ best friend #BroLove

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Shut up _NappaTime_ #SurroundedByIdiots

 _TheRaditz_ \- Finally made it to Earth, it looks much less destroyed than I was expecting

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- Some long haired idiot showed up and started harassing me then ran off because I wasn't who he wanted, weirdo. Still I'm going to follow him because I need something to do today #FollowingTheFreak

 _Growku_ \- Going with my wife to meet all my friends, oh and my son is coming #Happy

 _KrillinIt_ \- _Growku_ finally arrived at the island kingdom of the old pervert. It's great to see him and some kid I don't know. #Kidnapping?

 _Growku_ \- Sorry I forgot you at home _MartialMother_ I'll probably make it up to you when Gohan and I come home safe and sound because nothing can go wrong at our little gathering. #Guilty

 _RichBitch_ \- Apparently _Growku_ is a father... I'm not sure how to deal with that, but at least Gohan's cute.

 _TheRaditz_ \- So I find Kakarot surrounded by a midget, a child, a blue haired woman, a turtle, and a creepy old man, plus he has amnesia. God this is just perfect he takes one hit to the head as a baby and now he doesn't know how to destroy planets properly. #JustBlowItUp

 _Growku_ -I have a brother, I just know we'll be the best of friends. #Family

 _KrillinIt_ \- So I was just slapped through a house by _Growku's_ brother so far, I'm not a fan of this guy. #SplintersForDays

 _TheRaditz_ \- I'm just gonna take his son and try to force him to help me, seems like a solid plan #BabySitting

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- So glad I followed the freak here, that was a great show. I got to watch _Growku_ and _KrillinIt_ get smacked around a bit and then a kid got stolen. #TheLittleThings

 _Growku_ \- Me and _PiccoloTheKing_ are going to beat up my brother and save my son, I bet we'll become friends after we win the fight. KrillinIt you can just stay behind.

 _TheRaditz_ \- This child thing is so loud, I'm just throwing it in the pod #PeaceAndQuiet

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- We finally made it and found the guy who is apparently named Raditz, not freak #Whatever

 _Growku_ \- It's time to get my son back let's do it _PiccoloTheKing_ #Friends

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- Whatever _Growku_ , I just don't want your long lost brother over there destroying my planet #SoNotFriends

 _TheRaditz_ \- I'm so ready to take those two out, I'll totally show _PrinceVegeta_ and _NappaTime_ I'm awesome

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- _NappaTime_ , I bet _TheRaditz_ is going to die lol

 _PicccoloTheKing_ \- Ok so the fight started and I just lost an arm, but I guess I'll just deal with that later. I have a plan. _Growku_ just distract him for like five minutes #Makankōsappō

 _Growku_ \- We aren't doing so well, but apparently someone taught Gohan headbutt because he nailed Raddish. #ProudFather

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- Finally managed to kill Radditz and Goku, so today has been pretty productive, but I still think something is missing. #DoubleKill

 _KrillinIt_ \- Went after Goku and found him basically dead, there was nothing I could have done to help unless I actually helped while they were fighting, but it's in the past now.

 _TheKingPiccolo_ \- I was missing my arm so I regrew that and now I kidnapped Goku's son, so this was definitely a good day.

 _TheRaditz_ \- _NappaTime_ and _PrinceVegeta_ Avenge me #LiterallyBleedingOut

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Yeah I'm not going to do that _TheRaditz_ , but I think I'll go on a milk run and grab a few dragon balls #Immortality

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- So I ended up with my arch-enemies kid, guess I'll just have to make him into a killing machine. #Goals

 _KrillinIt_ \- _PiccoloTheKing_ return Gohan he shouldn't be raised by a monster like you. #PoliteRequest

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- _KrillinIt_ do you really think you can handle me you bald headed dwarf? #ComeAtMe

 _RichBitch_ \- Hahaha _KrillinIt_ you just got owned, but this is actually really serious #NoJoke

 _KrillinIt_ \- What exactly are you doing _RichBitch_ , I don't see some Bulma Brigade rushing in to fight a battle against _PIccoloTheKing_ #BackOff

 _MartialMother_ \- I hope everyone is having a good time at Kame House.


	2. Chapter 2

_KrillinIt_ \- So who wants to break the news to _MartialMother_

 _MartialMother_ \- _KrillinIt_ what news?

 _RichBitch_ \- Good luck _KrillinIt_ #SucksToBeYou

 _KrillinIt_ \- Okay, _MartialMom_ , so here's the thing your husband was killed and his killer stole your son. #Sorry

 _RichBitch_ -I can literally hear _MartialMom_ yelling all the way here in West City... awkward

 _MartialMom_ \- odboisdhfdsohif **** ddfksdjksdv **** Moster **** aifhiwowewfwefewfn *************

 _KrillinIt_ \- _MartialMom_ um wow

 _RichBitch_ \- _KrillinIt_ really wow

 _PiccoloTheKing_ -Real classy #Wench

* * *

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Mr. Piccolo just ditched me. _PiccoloTheKing_ can you come help me, I'm lost and I don't know how to contact anyone else

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- _Piccolo'sWeapon_ you're going to learn how to survive on your own so good luck, I need to train.

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- Just destroyed the moon, no big deal #Hardcore

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ -Where did I get these new clothes and why is my tail gone? #Confused

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- _PiccoloTheKing_ , Mr. Piccolo I did it, I got dragon tail meat as food. I'm learning more about surviving.

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- Whatever, _Piccolo'sWeapon_ I'm coming to get you soon and your real training will start.

* * *

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Just destroyed a gross bug planet #BugSpray

 _NappaTime_ \- How much longer _PrinceVegeta_? #Bored

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- _Nappatime_ just go to sleep and stop talking to me, we'll get there when we get there #NoPatience

 _NappaTime_ \- Alright I guess I'll take a nap

 _PriceVegeta_ \- Idiot, I'll kill you one day #Goals

* * *

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Mr. Piccolo is amazing and he's taught me so much #RoleModel

 _KrillinIt_ \- _Piccolo'sWeapon_ you do realize he's like literally a monster who stole you from your family #StockolmSyndrom

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- _KrillinIt_ , you just don't know him #Don'tJudge

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- _Piccolo'sWeapon_ we have saiyans to worry about don't bother with the rabble, you're better than them #BadCompany

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- And you _KrillinIt_ I will tear you apart, stop talking about me. Know your place you bald idiot.

 _KrillinIt_ \- You got it, _PiccoloTheKing_ #TreadingLightly

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- _PiccoloTheKing_ , yes sir.

 _Yachamp_ \- Guys I'm here so we don't have anything to worry about #ConfidenceIsKey

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- I bet he dies first or maybe the midget #TakingBets

 _KrillinIt_ \- You think I'm going to die first? #NoFaith

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- I meant the other midget, the one who looks like he smeared bird crap on his face and put red stickers on his cheeks #Creepy

 _KrillitIt_ \- _PiccoloTheKing,_ you mean Chaitzu?

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- I guess, I generally don't bother to learn the name of people who I originally think are clown dwarves. _Piccolo'sWeapon_ , don't talk to them assuming we all don't die. #MoreRabble

 _KrillinIt_ \- Your lucky Tien didn't bring his phone and Chaitzu was forced to delete his account for inappropriate tweets or they'd be upset #Offensive

 _Yamchamp_ \- Are you guys ignoring me? #I'mRightHere

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- Oh, look the saiyans are here #KindOfImportant

 _Yachamp_ \- You are ignoring me, well I'll show you guys. I'm going to fight first. #Ready

 _KrillinIt_ \- Oh no, _Yachamp_ is dead #CorpseCity

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- Hahahaha called it

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ -Oh Kami, someone died #FeelingSick

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- That's part of battle _Piccolo'sWeapon,_ if it's any consolation he seemed rather unimportant and I'm not sorry for his death so you shouldn't have to be #BetterHimThanUs. And don't talk about that old wrinkly guardian

 _BetterHalf_ \- You watch what you say about me I'm basically God, #TopOfTheWorld

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Thanks _PiccoloTheKing_ , I feel better

 _KrillinIt_ \- Was that sarcasm, _Piccolo'sWeapon?_

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- He's like four, he's too young to be using sarcasm

 _KrillinIt_ \- But he's old enough to fight?

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- Of course

* * *

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- So we still have a few left over Saibamen who's up next #GameOn


	3. Chapter 3

_KrillinIt_ \- Eeew, I got some Yamcha on my gi #Stains

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- Wow it's too bad you can't just create new clothes, like me #King

 _KrillinIt_ \- You know what screw this I'm taking some cybermen down.

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- It's spelled Saibamen #GoToSchool

 _KrillinIt_ \- Well I killed them so it doesn't matter does it?

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- _KrillinIt_ You missed one, don't worry I got it #OnFire

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Wow _PiccoloTheKing_ you're amazing

 _NappaTime_ \- He can spit energy? Can I learn that _PrinceVegeta_? #Goals

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- _NappaTime_ I honestly don't care.

 _KrillinIt_ \- Are we going to ignore the one's I killed? #Hello

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- So what's next #MovingOn

 _KrillinIt_ \- really?

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Honestly, they're pretty weak. It's not that much of an accomplishment

 _NappaTime_ \- It's like killing Raditz, but greener and more explodey

 _TheRaditz_ \- Jerks, respect the dead #BeyondTheGrave

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- _TheRaditz_ How are you even contacting us?

 _TheRaditz_ \- HFIL has surprisingly good wifi and cell connection #KindaImpressed

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Everyone block him #StayDead

* * *

 _NappaTime_ \- Well, I guess I'll just punch this guy's arm off #WarmUp

 _TriEye_ \- guvk tgat hyrts $Ow

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Is he illiterate?

 _KrillinIt_ \- _PrinceVegeta_ No, but he's a lefty and in a lot of pain, huh I was pretty sure he didn't have his phone #Shrug

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- I remember when I lost an arm. I also remember when I re-grew it, but you can't do that can you _TriEye_ , hahahahaha #Classic

 _Chow2_ \- Made a new account, now I'm going to take out the big guy, for _TriEye_ #Bombastic

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Does he know what Bombastic means?

 _KrillinIt_ \- _Piccolo'sWeapon_ , well he is only... wait how old is Chaitzu?

 _NappaTime_ \- Why do I suddenly have a human backpack? #Fashion?

 _Chow2_ \- Goodbye Everyone #GreaterGood

 _KrillinIt_ \- Does he know we can't wish him back?

 _TriEye_ \- Boooooo

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- _TriEye,_ What?

 _KrillinIt_ \- He probably meant noooooooo

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Oh

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- Two for two I called it #Dead

 _NappaTime_ \- I think I got some of him stuck in my hair

 _PrinceVegeta-_ _NappaTime_ , you don't have hair #Idiot

 _NappaTime_ \- Oh, then I guess I'm fine

 _KrillinIt_ \- Bleh, I had my mouth open I think I accidentally swallowed some Chiaotzu and now it's on my clothes, first yamcha and now this #DryCleaners#MouthWash

* * *

 _NappaTime_ \- I think I made the three eye guy mad

 _TriEye_ \- #Kikohou

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- So he manages to spell that correctly...

 _NappaTime_ \- That one stung a bit and chipped my armor, good job... oh he's dead too

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- It's like all they know how to do is sacrifice themselves or be sacrificed by someone else, is this how you learn to fight on earth?

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- Great so half our 'team' is already dead and we've done almost no damage to the weaker of our two opponents #AnotherOneBitesTheDust #NotGreatOdds

 _KrillinIt_ \- When's Goku going to get here? #TimeofNeed

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- Is he going to wait until we're all dead?

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- I have a feeling this is going to be a trend

 _NappaTime_ \- Who's Goku?

 _KrillinIt_ \- Our strongest fighter, he'll wreck you #TakeDown

 _NappaTime_ \- Ooooh, I want to fight him

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- _KrillinIt_ , now you've done it

 _NappaTime_ \- I call a Nappa Time Out.

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- NappaTime, What?

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- Are you kidding?

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- ughhh, you have three hours after that the fight's back on

 _NappaTime_ \- So does anyone know any fun games? #PlayTime

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- We could play scrabble now that the illeterate guy is gone

 _KrillinIt_ \- PrinceVegeta, he was just missing an arm #Defense

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- KrillinIt, that just sounds like an excuse #Lame

 _NappaTime_ \- Well since he's gone we can play a clapping game

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- I rather play scrabble than clap

 _NappaTime_ \- _PrinceVegeta_ , I changed my mind, I don't want to clap I want to blow something up

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Well you can't blow these guys up, remember? You made that decision and you have to live with it #TakeResponsibility

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- I can hear some boats by the ocean over there, why not go blow those up?

 _NappaTime_ \- Hurray, wait what's a boat? #Whatever

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- And now we wait

* * *

 **A/N**

And Chapter 3 is complete. I think this is my favorite so far, I really like being able to have the characters have conversations in the middle of trying to kill each other and making light of the situation. Anyway I hope you liked it, let me know what you thought. I'm writing several other stories at the same time as this one so my updates will be slightly sporadic, but if I update it will always be on a Friday.

Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

_NappaTime_ \- Wow this is fun #RedWater

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- _PrinceVegeta_ was he born this idiotic or did he land on his head as a child. That's how we ended up with _Growku_

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- I don't know what went wrong with him, but now you understand why I'm in a bad mood right? I have to deal with him all the time. #PainOfSuperiority

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- That's fair, but I don't go kill people when I'm in a bad mood... well not recently

 _KrillinIt_ \- You totally would _PiccoloTheKing_ you've threatened to kill me multiple times #Dangerous

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Mr. Piccolo would never go kill people just because he's in a bad mood. Don't be so rude _KrillinIt_

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- He's right I would only go on a murder spree if I was in a really bad mood, for example if a short bald man was judging me #OnMyLastNerve

 _KrillinIt_ \- You know _PiccoloTheKing_ , Have I ever told you I really like your cape you have a good fashion sense. I'm a big fan so please don't kill me. #NumberOneFan

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Yeah it's super cool, can I have a cape _PiccoloTheKing_? #CapedCrusaders

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- Maybe when you're older _Piccolo'sWeapon_

 _PriceVegeta_ \- Are you all assuming you'll actually be alive?

 _KrillinIt_ \- I like to be optimistic _PrinceVegeta_

 _NappaTime_ \- I'm back to kill you guys #Ready

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- So much for optimism #Sigh

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- There you go, your time is up. _NappaTime_ try not to drag this out too much #ScheduleToKeep #Immortality

 _NappaTime_ \- You got it, but I'll still have fun

 _KrillinIt_ \- Let's work together guys, #TeamWork

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- This can't go well

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Mr. Piccolo you'll watch out for me, right

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- Sure kid, but it'll probably kill me #JustAFeeling

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Don't joke like that, please

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- You'll all end up dead so he isn't exactly wrong

 _NappaTime_ \- Here I come #GoTime

* * *

 _NappaTime-_ Hey PrinceVegeta I figured out how to shoot energy out of my mouth, wanna see

PrinceVegeta- Whatever, Immortality better be worth this migraine

 _NappaTime_ \- Look Vegeta totally killing the toddler now #ImmaFirinMahLazer

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- Gohan Move! #InTheLineOfFire

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Mr. Piccolo Help!

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- This is why I hate everyone #NamekianShield

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Mr. Piccolo are you okay? I don't want you to be hurt #MyHero #ILoveYou

PiccoloTheKing- No, I'm not okay just look at me I'm basically a mess #CalledIt

NappaTime- Can attack them?

PrinceVegeta- No, wait I want to watch this. #Emotional

Piccolo'sWeapon- Please don't go, please you have to be alright

PiccoloTheKing- Sorry kid #IBlameYourFather

Piccolo'sWeapon- No #TearDropsOnMyGuitar

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- You better not die, I won't have my death be in vain and make sure you punch _Growku_ in the face when he finally get's here #HisFault. The only positive is that I'm taking _BetterHalf_ with me, die you old bag of crap #SmallVictory

 _BetterHalf_ \- What the shi-

 _PapaPopo_ \- Well I guess I'm alone, whatever #WateringFlowers

NappaTime- Well I got the green guy instead of the little one #Whatever #DeathIsDeath

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- _NappaTime_ stop talking to me and finish off the rest the emotional show is over and I'm getting sick of your crap. If you make my headache any worse I'm killing you #DareMe

* * *

 _Piccolo's Weapon- No. No. No. NO! I'll kill you #FuryModeActivated_

 _NappaTime- Aww he seems sad, sorry the green one is dead #NotActuallySorry #HowTheCookieCrumbles #MmmmCookies_

 _Piccolo'sWeapon- Eat this you moron #Masenko_

 _PiccoloTheKing- Oh, now you start attacking #TaughtHimThat_

 _NappaTime- Power Punch #BlockedIt_

 _Piccolo'sWeapon- It didn't work #Failure_

 _PrinceVegeta- Honestly did you expect it to? I mean yes, you powered up, but past experience proves you really aren't going to beat NappaTime #Delusion_

 _NappaTime- Ok this time I'm finishing you, no more green men to stop me #Finally_

 _Growku_ \- Don't worry guys I made it #JustInTime. Wait where is everyone? #SmallParty

 _NappaTime_ \- Darn it someone saved the kid again #ThirdTimeBetterBeTheCharm

* * *

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Dad finally you made it. You're late you let almost everyone die, how could you? #IMissPiccolo

 _Growku_ \- Oh no Piccolo, Tien, and the small bald thing are all dead? #Tragedy

 _KrillinIt_ \- No, I'm right here #I'mASurvivor

 _Growku_ \- No the other little bald one #RedCheeks

 _KrillinIt_ \- You mean _Chow2_?

 _Growku_ \- Yeah that one, they're all dead?

 _KrillinIt_ \- You forgot Yamcha...

 _Growku_ \- Who?

 _KrillinIt_ \- Doesn't matter, just look around. _PiccoloTheKing_ is over there, _TriEye_ is over there, Pieces of _Chow2_ are all over, and _Yachamp_ is in the crater and on my gi. #Graveyard

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- What took you so long? If you were a few minutes quicker Piccolo would be alive #MentorDown #IBlameYou

 _Growku_ \- Well you know how it is...

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- No, dad I don't know how it is, all I know is that Piccolo and our other "friends" are dead

 _NappaTime_ \- I don't like being ignored, pay attention to me #LoudAndProud

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Great another one is here and _NappaTime_ is getting ornery, just perfect #DelayingTheInevitable

Growku- Who are you guys? #Villians

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Hello Kakarot, we are the saiyans and we're here for the Dragon Balls #Introductions #Immortality #ToughGuys

 _Growku_ \- What's a Kakarot? #Sayings #AvengeMyFriends...AndYamcha

PrinceVegeta- No we're Sayains. Somehow I'm getting a _NappaTime_ vibe from you and I'm not enjoying it. _NappaTime_ kill him #Now

* * *

 **A/N**

Chapter 4 is complete and next chapter will be Vegeta vs Goku

Obviously I skipped small bits, for example most of the fight with Piccolo and Krillin vs Nappa, but I didn't think it was necessary and I think almost everyone knows the story. I'm just including things that I think are funny and follow the progression of the main story.

Let me know what you think and thanks for reading

Thank you to vishwakarmarahul735 who pointed out I missed the chance to play on Gohan's rage, it is now updated and I have included a section related to it.


	5. Chapter 5

_Growku_ \- Did these guys kill everyone?

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Well the big guy killed every except Yamcha

 _KrillinIt_ \- _Yachamp_ was basically killed by a piece of cabbage with legs

 _Groku_ \- Eww I hate vegetables #MeatIsPro

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Not the point. Can you kill them?

 _Growku_ \- Probably here I go #Punch

 _NappaTime_ \- _PrinceVegeta_ help he's killing me #DownHill

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Sorry, _NappaTime_ I'm polishing my scouter or something equally as important #Don'tCare

 _NappaTime_ \- Please I'm hurt, you have to do something #Buddies

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Fine I'll do something #Fatality

 _NappaTime_ \- Now I am the dead #Why?

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- _NappaTime_ Because I despise you #FeelingGood

* * *

 _Growku_ \- Why'd you kill your friend #Confused

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- If you knew how annoying he was you'd want to kill him too, I did the universe a favor #You'reWelcome

 _Growku_ \- Okay thanks #StandUpGuy

 _KrillinIt_ \- He isn't a good guy, he killed all our friends

 _Growku_ \- Oh yeah that happened, okay I guess I better beat you

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Technically that was NappaTime and I was the one who killed him. If anything I carried out your revenge so you guys owe me. Regardless, a third class saiyan such as yourself can't hope to stand up to me, a prince. #HigherPower

 _Groku_ \- Wow, you're a prince of a whole kingdom #Impressive

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- No, I am the prince of an entire race #KingdomsAreSmallTime

 _Growku_ \- Wow that's a lot of people

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Less than you'd think between myself and the green one we've killed about half the population. He took out raditz your idiot brother and I killed the fool _NappaTime_ #NotUpset

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- That means your race is almost entirely extinct #Underwhelming, but if everyone else was as horrible as you two I'm not complaining.

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- We're a warrior race it's in our blood to fight, yours too you little halfbreed.

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Maybe that's why I want to kill you so badly or maybe it's because you killed _PiccoloTheKing_.

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- I really don't care, now are we going to fight or what? After I finish you fools off, I'm going to gather my dragonballs and wish for immortality

 _KrillinIt_ \- Just a note, once you killed piccolo the dragon balls stopped working so immortality is a no go.

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- WHAT?

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- #Idiot

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- I'll teach you to get lippy with me kid, right after I kill your father #You'reNext

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Bring it on #Pumped

 _KrillinIt_ \- When did Piccolo'sWeapon get so hardcore? #Fearless

 _Growku_ \- _PiccoloTheKing_ must have been a good influence #OweHimOne

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- He was a good influence, unlike someone else #KnowWhoI'mTalkingAbout

 _Growku_ \- Are you talking about _Yachamp,_ was he a bad influence?

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- ugh... I wish _PiccoloTheKing_ was here

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Are you ignoring me? #BigMistake

* * *

 _Growku_ \- Wanna fight by some cliffs and rocks, there's some nearby #ToTheLeft

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Whatever #JustStart

 _Growku_ \- #Kaoiken

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- #Kaio- what

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Ok so ow, but I'm still of a higher class. #Take this

 _Growku_ -#Times3

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- No, I am not dealing with this, just no. #I'mGoingToKillYou #GalickGun

 _Growku_ \- #Ka...me...ha...me...haaaa #KaoikenTimes4

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- You know what #OozaruTime

* * *

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Where the hell is the moon? What is this shit? #Seriously What's wrong with this planet

 _Growku_ \- Honestly I don't know, I just got back a little while ago #Confused

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- Ha I totally blew it up #NailedIt #LivingOnThroughDestruction #BeyondTheGrave

 _Growku_ \- What happened to the man in the moon? Did he escape? #Life/Death

 _PiccoloTheKing_ \- You know maybe being dead isn't so bad, I got away from _Growku_

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- _PiccoloTheKing_ shut up and stay dead. It doesn't even matter, _Growku_ your father figured out how to create a false moon so we could transform #Scientists

 _Growku_ \- My dad was a scientist, who knew?

 _KrillinIt_ \- That might explain where Gohan got his intelligence,

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- I certainly didn't get it from my brainless father #StillAngry

 _KrillinIt_ \- #Harsh

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Does anyone care that I'm literally transforming into a giant ape, right now #Priorities

 _Growku_ \- Oh, sorry I wasn't paying attention.

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Bwahahaha #BigMonkey

 _Growku_ \- Wow your clothes are stretchy #Spandexish?

 _KrillinIt_ \- _Growku_ Aren't there more important things to worry about than fashion?

 _Growku_ \- Like what?

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Like the fact that he might kill us all

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- There's no 'might' I will absolutely kill you all.

 _Groku_ \- #SolarFlare

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Aljd dfhdkfhkd asdlksalkh

 _Growku_ \- Why can't he type? #MonkeyMind

 _KrillintIt_ \- He can't see his phone's keyboard #Blinded

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Wait... how's he typing with giant monkey hands in the first place?

 _Growku_ \- Maybe it's stretchy like his clothes #Stretchy

 _KingKai_ \- _Growku_ use the spirit bomb #Hurry Forget about the phone

KrillinIt- I just realized we deal with a lot of royalty. _PrinceVegeta, PiccoloTheKing, KingKai_ #ImportantCompany

* * *

 **A/N**

The kaio-what part was a nod to dbz abridged. I liked adding a bit of fourth wall breaking mild logic at the end.

Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

_PrinceVegeta_ \- What's a spirit bomb?

 _KrillinIt_ \- Basically a hack #LastDitchEffort

 _Goku_ \- Gathering #Energy #GiveItToMeWorld

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Yeah, not happening #MonkeyMouthBlast

 _Growku_ \- Oops... I dropped it #MyBad

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- I'll pop you like a balloon #Squeeze

* * *

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Hey _KrillinIt_ shouldn't we help my dad or something? #Shrug

 _KrillinIt_ \- As much as I am a fan of 'or something' I guess we should do something #BackToBattle

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- We're here, so what can we do now? #Um?

 _FatA_ **- I cut off his tail #MonkeyMeat #Chopped

 _KrillinIt_ \- Wow he's back to normal again, it's too bad he's still stronger than us #DarnIt

 _FatA_ **- Are you literally telling me it doesn't matter? #Waste

 _KrillinIt_ \- Nah I'm sure we'll win, we always seem to no matter the odds #GoodGuys

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- _KrillinIt_ with that laid back attitude you'll probably be killed at some point #WayItWorks

 _KrillinIt_ \- Can you not do this right now because I'm not in the mood, _Piccolo'sWeapon_

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Alright I'm going to fight _PrinceVegeta_

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Whatever at this point I just want you all dead, if you want to line up to the slaughter be my guest

 _Growku_ \- _KrillinIt_ come over here for a sec

 _KrillinIt_ \- What? #Scared

 _Growku_ \- I found my spirit bomb can you throw it at _PrinceVegeta_ for me I kinda can't move, like at all #GoodLuck

 _KrillinIt_ \- Sure, put all this pressure on me. We all know how good I am under pressure #JustGreat

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- I'm about done with this brat #Finally

 _KrillinIt_ \- Eat this #FastBall #FateOfWorld

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- #DodgedIt hahahaha

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Um... bounce back #?

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- What? #Pain #MaybeDying

 _KrillinIt_ \- Did that actually work?

* * *

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- No, it actually didn't I'm only almost dead #Still killing you all.

 _KrillinIt-_ That was supposed to work!

 _Growku_ \- Oh, that's bad right?

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Really bad, that's really bad

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- I'm going to destroy you all with a #BigBoom, no that sounds stupid #BigBang that sounds a better.

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Is everyone still alive, why won't anyone just die?

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- I was wondering the same about you actually #WeShouldWin

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Don't give me any attitude boy, you've moved up my list for first kill after the fat one who cut me #Lists

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- Hey the false moon is still up there #Transforming

 _KrillinIt_ \- I honestly can't say whether this is going to be a good thing or a bad thing #PleaseJustLetMeLive

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- #Oooohhh #Growl #PunchRocks

 _Growku_ \- _Piccolo'sWeapon_ do you think _TheKingPiccolo_ would be very happy with you right now? No, he'd want you to kill _PrinceVegeta_ #GetHim

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- #Growl #Snarl #VegetaHunt

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Are you kidding? #Destructo Disk

 _KrillinIt_ \- Hey, that's mine #Copy

 _Piccolo'sWeapon_ \- #BodySlam #SleepItOff

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Yeah I'm Outtie #SoDone #Crushed

 _KrillinIt_ \- I'm going to stab you in the face #Revenge

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- You don't have the balls #BringIt

 _Growku_ \- No _KrillinIt_ let him go

 _KrillinIt_ \- Why?

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Why?

 _Growku_ \- We're good guys, it's the right thing to do

 _KrillinIt_ \- We can't just let him escape

 _PrinceVegeta_ \- Already gone

 _KrillinIt_ \- So it's all over, and only all of our friends had to die

 _FatA_ **- I'm still alive

 _KrillinIt_ \- All of our friends are dead

 _FatA**_ \- Oh screw you guys I cut off his tail, I'm going back to _KittyKorin_

 _Growku-_ Don't worry I'm sure we'll never see _PrinceVegeta_ again #Relax

* * *

 **A/N**

So I took off for the summer sorry for not posting in forever. Chapter 6 is complete and with it the Sayain saga comes to a close. Next we'll be heading to Namek so prepare yourselves.

Thanks for reading and let me know what you think


End file.
